Once Was
by Waternymph95
Summary: Anabeth and her brother lived in a world that was falling apart from a plague that had swept their world. In their darkest hour they find themselves transported to a new world, one that is on the brink of destruction itself. But they are not the only ones that have been sent to aid in the War of the Ring. A crossover with Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and a little of World War Z.
1. Prologue

Author's note: I don't own the Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, or World War Z or the lines from the movies. I claim not of this for profit. All that I own are my OC's.

This story will follow the movie verses. It will switch point of views and go from first person to third person. Rated T to be safe, for violence.

Volume one: Once Was

"Much that once was is lost

for none now live

who remember it"

The Fellowship of the Ring

Prologue: The End

People don't believe something can happen until it does. No one knew where the virus that wiped out humanity started. But within two days it had spread completely over the northern hemisphere, in a week it had consumed the world.

No one believed that zombies could exist but they spread like a plague across the land, swarming upon any life they could find.

I was there in the first day the dead attacked the living. It all started with a strange disquiet that settled over Central Park where I was sitting with my family.

Then came the screams.

That day New York City was lost. My brother and I only survived by hiding in a storm drain for two days. Our Mother, Father, and our baby sister died, or rather we lost our Mother and sister to something that used to be our Father.

When my eight year old brother Eric and I emerged from the drain the world belonged to the dead. We couldn't fight back, all we could do was try to find a way to hide.


	2. Chapter One

Again I don't own the Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit or World War Z, just my OC's.

Chapter one: Into Fire and Flame

"Keep running!" I screamed. "Don't you dare let go of my hand."

There were at least thirty zombies behind us as we ran through a dark forest on the outskirts of Milford, Ohio. We had been traveling for weeks and stopped at an abandoned house for food when the zombies found us.

" I can't keep up, agh!" Eric tripped over a fallen limb and cut open his leg, dark crimson blood seeping through the gash in his jeans.

I dropped the flashlight in my hands plunging the surrounding trees into pitch blackness and scooped up Eric's small frame in my arms and started running again.

I may be strong for a twenty year old girl but I wouldn't be able to go on much longer before the monsters behind us caught up. Around us the forest seemed to close in, choking the path I ran along.

Blindly I continued on until something careened through the air and slammed into my back.

I shoved the body off and reached for my gun, the last resort. I pulled it out of its holster and put Eric behind me. In the moonless night I could just make out the rotting form of the zombie crouched before me, it was tensing to spring.

Just as it left the ground a blinding flash of light filled my vision. It was so bright I thought I had been lit on fire for a moment.

In that moment of brightness I heard a voice call out to me. It was a soft woman's voice, it reminded me of my mother's.

"May the grace of the Valor protect you."

What?

Just as fast as the light appeared, it dimmed and I found myself in a clearing. Warm daylight streamed in through the trees.

I turned forward just in time to knock my brother out of the way when the zombie launched itself at us. Its rotting flesh even more putrid in the light. I fell unto my back just as it flew over me and landed in a heap behind me. I only had a few seconds before it would attack again. As fast as I could I rolled over on my stomach and pulled my hand gun around. It was just getting up when I shot it in the knee immobilizing it for the moment before I raised the gun higher and got to my feet delivering the killing shot to the head. The zombie fell back, twitching before it stopped moving.

Eric got up from where I had thrown him and moved to check to make sure it was dead. I quickly got to my feet and grabbed his shoulder, yanking him away from the creature. I had seen zombies play dead then attack humans when they had their guard down.

"What are you..." he began just as I raised the gun and shot the zombie in the head again.

My gun clicked, out of ammo.

I heaved out a breath I didn't know I was holding and pulled Eric towards me, crushing him in a hug. Tears were streaming down his small face in fear over our close call, soaking my shirt.

It was then I realized we had an audience.

My long black hair partially obstructed my vision, but I could see enough.

All around us was, well, I could only describe it as a city that seemed to grow out of the mountain it rested on. The beauty of it was only trumped by the fact that it was occupied, not abandoned like every other city I knew of.

Speaking of the people, I shoved Eric behind me for the second time that day.

We had fallen into a clearing with a stone floor and carved marble seats surrounding a pedestal in the center. The people present began to recover from their shock and some went to get a closer look at the zombie sprawled in what was clearly a meeting place. The rest of those present moved towards me, disbelief written all over their faces. Geez, you'd think these guys, for know I now say they were all men, never saw someone kill a zombie before.

"What is the meaning of this?" a man covered in long red hair roared as he barreled towards where I stood with Eric. The man was nearly as short as I was, which was saying a lot given so many others towered my five foot stature. But just because this man was short didn't make him any less dangerous. What he lacked in height he well made up for in muscle and I saw two medieval axes strapped to his back.

I quickly pulled out my serrated hunting knife and held it before me.

"Gimil calm yourself!"A tall man in dark gray robes shoved his way through the circle surrounding us and held his hand up in what he probably hoped was a calming gesture.

Hesitant to relax and let my guard down I continued to back up slowly. These people hadn't killed us yet, but I couldn't be to save. Generosity and kindness were a rarity one could not count on these days.

"Daughter of men are you all right?" the elderly man questioned. I noticed for the first time how badly the hand holding my knife shook.

"Burn it." I whispered out looking past him to the zombie. There people were getting to close to it, idiots.

"I'm sorry?" confusions spread across his face and many of the others present.

"You need to burn it." I repeated louder and pointed my knife in the direction of the body. Did I just see someone try to touch it?! Death wish much?

Understanding finally dawned on his face just as Eric began to frantically pull at my sleeve.

"Anabeth your bleeding."

Huh, I was? I looked down at him. Eric reached up and touched my forehead and his hand came back sticky red.

My knife clattered to the floor just as the old man shouted, "Catch her!"

I felt hands grab me before I collided with the floor and the darkness took me.

-Okay this is one of my first fanfiction and the first one I've ever posted. Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please, constructive criticism welcome. No this will not be another girl falls in to Middle Earth Legomance, I have some tricks up my sleeve that you'll just have to stay tuned to see.


	3. Chapter Two

I do not own Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit or World War Z. Wish I did but I don't. So here chapter two, enjoy.

Chapter Two: From the Ashes

I was dreaming. At least I thought I was.

Fire was everywhere, destroying everything in its path. My brother's pain filled and terror ridden face was slowly being consumed by the greedy flames. His bright green eyes staring at me from across a dark abyss.

The vision changed, shifted to that of another burning scene. In a massive cavernous chamber an armored man stood upon a thin precipice . As he stood at the very edge I marveled at how he kept his balance amidst the shaking and even ground. Ash swirled around us, choking my lungs.

He turned and looked directly at me, as if he could actually see me. "Curse it into the fire!" the man screamed.

The armor clad man now seemed to be looking past me. I turned to see another figure behind me.

This man was similarly dressed, however his armor was made of rougher material. He also had harsher and blunter features then the first man who spoke. He was cradling something in his hands. Whatever it was it was precious to him and he acted like it was about to be snatched from his hands at any moment.

"Destroy it!" the first man pleaded again.

The man behind me held a gold ring in his hands. I felt evil rolling off it in waves, so strong it almost jerked me awake.

He looked up, a strange expression taking hold of his face. He smiled and uttered one word, "No."

"Isildur!"

My eyes snapped open with that name echoing in my mind.

* _Review please. I'd love to hear what you think is going to happen. _


	4. Chapter Three

I don't own Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, or World War Z.

Chapter Three: Home is Behind

When I open my eyes I was shocked to see one of the men from my dream not only hovering over my but touching my forehead.

Without thinking my hand went to his wrist and began squeezing with all my strength until I felt something snap.

The man just layed his other hand on top of mine, his face not showing any pain. "You have a strong grip young one, but you have nothing to fear from me you are safe."

"I'm sorry." I said and I released him. An angry bruise on his wrist was already fading. I found I was in a soft bed in a simply yet beautifully adorned room. Light carvings of vines and leaves swirled about the walls and pure white light streamed in through a window.

"Safe isn't a common thing for me." I told the man

"Oh yes, I supposed it wouldn't. Your brother..."

"Where is he?" I couldn't see him anywhere. If anything happened to him, no don't think like that the man said you were safe. So the must mean he was safe to. Right? Regardless he was my responsibility, my only family and nothing was going to hurt him.

I scrambled out of the bed fighting with the thick blankets. I was wearing a linen nightgown, whoever undressed me was gonna get it but first...

"Young Eric is faring well and has anxiously been awaiting your recovery. It was all we could do to pull him from your bedside Anabeth." He put his hand on my shoulder easing my back onto the bed. "He has told us much of what happened on your world."

"And a most interesting tale indeed." The robed man from before walked into the room. "One we would not have believed if we had not seen it for ourselves. Pardon my intrusion Lord Elrond but I wanted to check on our guest."

"My world?" I wasn't liking the sound of this. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Child you are in Imraldis, or Rivendale in the common tongue. It is the last homely house in this part of Middle Earth. As to who we are, you may call me Gandalf and this is Lord Elrond your host."

Okaaaaaay. I landed in a colony of nutsos who thought they were living dungeons and dragons. I think I preferred the zombies.

"I very much doubt that you would." said Lord Elrond.

Did he heard that?

"Yes I did, hearing thoughts is not one of my strongest gifts but I heard your perfectly clear. I also have the gift of sight to see what you and your brother have been through. Those as young as you should never bear the burden of the memories you carry, yet you seem to bear them extremely well. I see now why the Valor sent you to us."

"Sent us to you." I asked.

"Perhaps," interjected Gandalf, "It is best to continue this discussion elsewhere and with lady Anabeth properly dressed." There was a twinkle in his eye as he said this that painfully reminded my of my grandfather.

Ten minutes later I was in a death trap of a dress walking with Gandalf and Lord Elrond down the intricate halls of the city. I could see now I was truly in a different world. There was greenness here that had been wiped out from pollution long before I was born at home. The beings that inhabited the city were so angelic and graceful that they could put Broadway ballerinas to shame. I was surprised to learn that they were elves.

Gandalf, a wizard no less, and Lord Elrond explained to me their history. The forging of the great rings, the one ring, and the battle fought to destroy it thousand of years ago. It seemed to fantastical, like it belonged in a book not in reality. The people of Middle Earth had been in a council to decide the fate of the one ring. Right after they had sent a prayer to the Valor to bless and aid in their task my brother and I appeared.

"It is said that the Valor always answers our prayers, in some cases more directly than others. Ahh, here we are." Gandalf said.

If that was true, what does our being in Middle Earth mean? We're here?

Unsure of what he meant I turned and saw my brother playing in a garden we had entered with four children. Wait, those weren't children they were small young men.

Lord Elrond stepped forward, "Allow me to introduce Perigrin Took, Meradok Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins the one who bore the ring to Rivendale. Frodo will be present at the council being held in a few days, one I hope you will attend Lady Anabeth. I must leave you now friends, my lady." Bowed his head sightly, turned and left.

So these were the ones who carried the ring this far. They were so small and young, the oldest barley a year younger than me. I suddenly felt a fierce protectiveness over them even though I had just met them. They reminded me so much of Eric, I could see their innocent faces marred by unexpected horrors like the ones I tried to shield Eric from.

Eric broke away from them and ran to me, wrapping his small arms around me waist. "Ana, come meet my new friends!" He grinned without reservation as only a child could before taking me by the arm and leading me over to the four hobbits. Hobbits, I think that was what Elrond said they were. Elves, hobbits, dwarfs, men, I couldn't keep it all straight.

"Well Miss Anabeth you have a mighty fine little brother." said one, Samwise I think. He didn't meet my gaze directly and he bowed in the most polite way I've ever seen. Again I felt a wave of protectiveness wash over me, I will make sure that anything that tried to hurt them would pay dearly.

"Really? Thank you." I replied, lowering myself so I could see him face to face and put my hand on his shoulder. A smile smile played on my lips, ahh smiling, I almost forgotten how. "Please call me Ana."

At this the little hobbit looked up and nodded smiling before stepping back as another, darker haired hobbit came to stand in front of me.

"He has been tell us of the many wonders of your world." Perigrin, yes Perigrin told me.

I felt a brutal tug at my heart as I thought about how the "wonders" of my world were now. My sadness must have showed on my face because he took my hand and we went over to a circle of carved marble benches in a corner of the garden. After a few moments Gandalf walked over a joined us.

We talked of the shire where Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo as the asked my to call them; grew up I smiled at their childhood antics, so much like Eric. Gandalf told us about some of his great adventures with Frodo's cousin Bilbo.

After a while a few others joined us. Several elves had been drawn to the laughter of the hobbits, maybe it was magnetic because once one heard it, it was near impossible not to join in. Two men also came. A man with light brown hair introduced himself as Boromir, and the other the hobbits called him Strider. However Sam referred to him as Longshanks when they at to the story of what occurred at the Prancing Pony in Bree.

It began to grow dark and Eric drowsily rested his head on my lap.

For a while those around us forgot the impending destruction of their world, and for a moment I forgot the destruction of mine. But only for a while.

"I think it best if some of us went to sleep." suggested Gandalf, eying Eric pointedly.

"Come on baby, " I rocked him in my lap, trying to wake him up without startling him, "time for bed."

"Mom?" he asked, eyes bleary with sleep.

The smile that I had worn for the last few hours fell from my face and memories of the past few weeks came rushing back in a harsh wave. The people around us must have known our story for I saw equal amounts of sorrow and pity from them directed at us.

I had just started to get up when a familiar flash of bright light encompassed my vision. However when it dimmed instead of finding myself in someplace new, two figures stood before us.

Before anyone could do anything they rang out a battle cry and attacked. I found a very big blade pressed to my neck.

The other figure was being restrained by some of the elves present, his axe wrestled from his hands.

Gandalf stumbled forward, his head swiveling back and forth between where the elves had one pinned to the ground and where the other held me. "Fili? Kili?" he exclaimed in recognition.


	5. Chapter four

I do not own Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, of World War Z.

Chapter Four: An Unexpected Arrival

*Third person Kili POV *

Kili's head shot up at the sound of his name.

"Gandalf?' asked his brother Fili from where he was pinned on the ground.

Around them were four hobbits, like their burglar Mr. Baggins. Two men as well, many many elves, what appeared to be a small child, and yes indeed Gandalf.

"Fili, Kili... how?" Gandalf muttered looking quite shocked to see them.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Kili finally spoke up.

"Unhand Miss Anabeth or I''l have you, you brute!" a stocky hobbit shouted rushing up to him with nothing but his fists raised. This little hobbit had bravery._ Miss?_

Kili noticed that he held someone by the throat, a small girl no less. His princely upbringing caused him to immediately to release his grip on her, ready to profusely apologize. As soon as his grip slackened the small girl grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back. Clearly she had some experience in fighting. As quickly as he was on his back there was a knife, his knife, pressed to his throat.

Now Kili had a good view of his former hostage. The girl was in fact a young woman, smaller than himself but it was clear she was of the race of men. Her coal black hair was unkempt and loose. Cobalt blue eyes stared at his with unyielding determination.. Her shin was flawless though darkly tanned like she had spent most of her time outside in the sun. One small scar hovered over her left brow, though it only added to her wild beauty.

"Lady Anabeth, you an release him now." one of the men said.

"You're sure?" she asked him, her gaze never leaving his face. The woman's voice was high and melodious like and elf's. Kili thought he should be put off by this but he wasn't.

She looked to Gandalf, "You know these guys?" incredulity lacing her words.

"Yes my dear, they are friends and probably just as shocked as you were when you entered our world."

_ What did Gandalf mean by that?_

The girl lightly got off Kili with and indignant huff and held out her hand to help him up. She looked so delicate that Kili was surprised when she easily helped him off the the ground with one arm.

"To repeat my brother's question." asked an exasperated Fili as the elves released him. "What In Durin's name is going on?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lord Elrond took Fili, Kili, Anabeth and Gandalf into his private meeting hall to discuss the strange turn of events the last days took.

Fili and Kili stood close together in the canter of the room, unsure of what to do with themselves, this being only the second time the had found themselves in the company of the elves.

Kili's gaze kept roaming over the the small woman standing close to Gandalf. Her previous confidence seemed to be cracking and a lost vulnerability seeped through her hard exterior, no matter how strong she tried to appear.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Gandalf, breaking Kili from his musings.

It was Fili that spoke up. "You had just left us on the outskirts of Mirkwood Mr. Gandalf. As we went further into those dark woods it became harder and harder to to stay on the path. Kili and I got separated from the others."

Gandalf began pacing as he pondered this.

"Dark magic addled my mind for even putting one foot in front of the other was near impossible. We had just about given up when there was a flash of light. A voice spoke to us from out of the light. Next we knew we found ourselves back in Rivendale"

The girl's head shot up at the sound of this.

"Gandalf," Lord Elrond said walking to where to wise man stood. "The deserve to know."

"We must leave at once it we are to catch up with Thorin and the rest of our company." Kili insisted, Thorin must be close to Erebor by now.

Sadness clouded Gandalf's face. Kili looked to his brother, something wasn't right.

"Much has changed in Middle Earth. What seemed like mere seconds to you, sixty years have in fact passed."

A collective gasp came from Fili, Kili and Anabeth.

"But that is not all." Gandalf continued, striding over and putting a hand on each of the princes' shoulders like he was a about to deliver the news of some tragedy. And in the next sentence he did. "The company's quest to reclaim Erebor was a success, but at a great cost. Thorin, he..." he faltered for a second. What Gandalf was about to say to crush the young princes. "He was lost in great battle, as were the both of you. I'm so sorry."

_Thorin dead. No it couldn't be._ They couldn't be dead to, they stood very much alive here. They had just seen their Uncle only hours before. The world had changed nearly overnight, and it was one they no longer recognized.

Fili staggered over to a window and pounded his fist into the granite wall. Kili just stood there like a statue, unable to move, unable to think.

Anabeth moved slowly to where the dark haired prince stood shell-shocked. Carefully she put her hand on her arm, offering what little comfort she could. Kili turned to look at her and saw in her eyes a kindred sorrow matching his own. It wasn't pity on her part, but empathy.

"If we are truly dead, why are we here?" Fili said as strong as he could, taking on the mantle as head of the family and Thorin's heir, his rightful place though one he did not want. He tried to maintain his composure, however for all the walls he put up his voice trembled a little.

"Perhaps." offered Lord Elrond, "by sending the aid we prayed for, the Valar righted a wrong in turn. Perhaps you and your brother were never meant to die in the final battle. Just as Anabeth being sent here save her life, and that of her brother's"

"Aid with what?" Kili asked, speaking in a broken whisper.

_Author's Note: Exams are coming up and it might take me a little longer to write chapters, but I will post them as I get them done. I'm planning to do all three Lotr movies in three volumes, I have my work cut out for me. _


	6. Chapter five

Author's Note: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, or World War Z.

I'm going to introduce a little more of a back story for Anabeth very soon.

Chapter Five: One Doom, One Fate

Third person POV.

The council had been moved to the next morning, urgency erupting from the appearance of Anabeth and the dwarf princes'. They all sat in the seem meeting place that she first appeared, blood still staining the floor where Anabeth shot the zombie. Those present looked at her with with uncertainty, she had a part to play in the events unfolding their world, what that part was no one could know.

Before Anabeth arrived at the council she had left Eric with Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen. She has seemed enthralled with the small child and gladly took him to one of the many gardens to play. It had been agreed between Anabeth and Lord Elrord that Eric was to young to aid in the task before them. Whatever the outcome of the meeting today, Eric would be remaining in Rivendale were he would be safe.

Fili and Kili were also present. Grief still weighed heavily on their minds, but the gravity of coming events forced them to say in the moment. The coming threat was so much larger than anything the had faced on their quest to Erebor. The whole world could be plunged into darkness and all destroyed. At this possibility they both pledged what ever help they could offer.

But even with the grave circumstances surrounding this meeting they were called to, Kili's thoughts kept flitting back to the woman he had met the day before. She was unlike any other woman he had seen before. Lady Anabeth carried a seriousness that when he was at that age he never possessed. People kept glancing that the red stain of blood on the floor and at her, leading him to wonder what she had to do with it. Clearly she could fight well, but her skills did not seem to stem from the need to prove her self and to be an equal to the men around her. Her skills and composure however seemed to have been born of necessity, the need to survive. What could have happened to one as beautiful as she to force her to develop into the woman that now stood before him? In every other council he had sat in on the notion of a woman being present was unheard of, yet here her presence seemed welcome and even a relief to the others. Kili had wanted to have the chance to speak with her before the meeting began, however order was called before he could do so and he took his seat next to his brother.

When the last of those called to the council filtered to their seats in Lord Elrond rose from his seat at the head of the circle.

"Strangers from distant lands," he lowered his head in Anabeth's direction where she sat next to Frodo. "Friends of old," looking to Kili and Fili on the right side of Strider. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Turning he motioned to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo rose and walked to the pedestal in the center and placed a small golden band before all present. Returning to his seat he breathed out a sigh of relief. This small thing was already taking a toll on him. Anabeth rested her hand on his arm, trying to reassure him. He glanced up and smiled faintly in gratitude.

Murmurs could be heard from most present. Some looked at the ring with utter disgust while others seemed they wanted nothing more than to snatch the ring from were it rested.

"So it is true." Boromir moved to the center, addressing the council. "In a dream I saw the eastern sky go dark. But in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'You doom is at hand, Isildur's Bane is found.'" his hand reached for the Ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond began just as Gandalf stood, chanting in a dark language, his very words shaking the ground and darkening the sky.

At first Anabeth didn't understand a single word, but the rough sounds seem to mold themselves into something she could just barley make out, "_One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them_."

When he stopped the shaking ceased and light once again shone through the clouds. Several people were breathing out in hard, short gasps.

Anabeth sat staring at the ring in shock, she had understood what Ganlaf had said. _How?_

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said, giving Gandalf and sharp glare.

"I do not ask your pardon, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west." Gandalf rounded on Boromir, "The Ring _altogether evil_!"

"No, it is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."Turing Boromir looked for support from the members of the council.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron and Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider spoke up.

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

"This is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!" and elf named Legolas leapt to his feet.

Kili looked to the man next to him, he had been told stories as a child about the men of Numenor and the fall of the kings of Gondor. He had thought that they had all passed into legend, but here before him was an heir to that legacy.

"This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir looked at Aragorn in a new light.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued.

"Gonor has no king, Gondor need no king." Boromir's father was still steward and no stranger from the north would take his place on the throne, let alone this ranger.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn waved his hand, gesturing for the elf to calm down.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." agreed Gandalf.

"You only have one choice, the Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said gravely.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli sprang forward, heaving his ax down on the Ring with the intent of smashing it to pieces. Just as his ax connected with the Ring a force shoved him back, shattering his ax.

Frodo flinched in pain, like that ax had hit him and not the Ring. Anabeth and Gandalf looked down at the small hobbit who had his face in his hands.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin be any craft that we here posses." Lord Elrond speaking to the dwarf sprawled on the ground.

_Gloin's son?_ He had been a child when Kili and Fili saw him last.

Elrond continued on, making eye contact with every member of the council. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came! One of you must do this."

Silence resounded around the circle until Boromir finally broke it. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is every watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash, the very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this."

Anabeth stood and addressed the council for the first time. Her white elven dress billowing out behind her, "With ten thousand you may not, but with a few there is a chance." Her wisdom earning a few nods of approval around her, the most notable from Lord Elrond himself.

However Boromir would not be swayed. "It is folly." he insisted.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?" Legolas got to his feet again. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli roared.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"Boromir approached the elf and dwarf.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted at all the elves present, paying no heed to what Boromir just said.

Soon the council broke into a full out argument, with elves and dwarfs accusing each other a various grievances. Fili glanced at his brother before joining in. Kili sat observing the chaos around him. Clearly ties between the elves and dwarfs had not improved since their days. If they couldn't put aside their differences, what hope was there for Middle Earth?

Then out of the corner of his eyes he saw the hobbit named Frodo step forward, trying to be heard over the roaring fight.

Anabeth, who had not entered the word brawl stepped up behind Frodo, putting her hands on his shoulders and raising her voice, going to a higher pitch to be heard over all the men. "Hey! Hey! Shut up all of you idiot children!" shocked to spoken to in such a way the fight stopped almost instantly. Kili smiled a little at her description of council members, and at how she spoke her mind to such powerful men without fear. None the less it worked and they all now looked to her and the hobbit.

Letting out a sigh of relief that her ploy worked she said a little calmer, "I believe that Frodo has something to say."

Frodo looked up and said softly,"I will take it." Then, seeming to have gained some confidence and he said it again louder, "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though... I do not know the way."

Gandalf approached Frodo and Anabeth backed up moving to join the where the men were still standing. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is your's to bear."

Aragorn got up from his seat and went to kneel in front of Frodo, "By my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas spoke up moving to stand next to Gandalf.

"And my ax." Gimli lifted his ax for emphasis before joining in.

Boromir strode forward, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Anabeth moved slowly to kneel before Frodo as Aragorn had done, "My world is gone, but hope still remains for your's. I will do what I can to help you keep this darkness from destroying your home. I'm with you." She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss upon his forehead.

Kili stepped forward after hearing Anabeth's declaration and with out thinking, "I will also stand with you."

Fili moved to stand beside his younger brother. No way was he going on this quest without him "As will I."

They moved to join where the other's were, Kili placing himself next to Anabeth.

"Har!" a voice cried out from behind them. Sam rushed out of the bushes and pushed past Aragorn to stand next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" he stated proudly.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond looked more amused than angry at the hobbit's sudden appearance. Sam blushed a little as he remembered that he really wasn't supposed to be here.

"Oi, were coming to!" Merry shouted and he and Pippin shot out from behind the pillars where they had been hiding. Lord Elrond looked at them as they ran past him with disbelief. This was supported to be a _secret_ council.

"Yeah, you'll have to tie us up in a sack and send us home to stop us." Merry continued, proudly standing beside Sam.

"Anyway," added Pippin, "You need people with intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry whispered to him. Pippin nodding in agreement before he registered just what Merry had said and what his words implied. A little scowl took hold of his features and he let out a huff.

Anabeth watched this exchange and smiled a little, not noticing Kili's eyes on her. This was the first time Kili had seen this woman smile, and though it was fleeting, it lit up her features making her seem fully alive for the first time. He felt he was catching a glimpse of the girl she used to be before whatever had befallen her took away her carefree spirit.

"Twelve companion's, so be it. You will be the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond looked quite proud of the title he bestowed upon them.

This was to be a defining moment in history, and if they were successful a moment that would be told to future generations. The Fellowship stood together as one and proud, enjoying the moment. Then it was promptly shattered.

"Great!" agreed Pippin, "Where are we going?"

Facepalm.

Author's note: I'm trying to convey Kili taking an interest in Anabeth. I hope it doesn't sound to forced. As of yet she is unaware of any of his feeling as is Kili, but I'm going to work on her maybe developing something towards him. Any suggestions are greatly welcome. Oh and please review if you like this story. As of know I only have a few people reading my chapters before I post them,I would love to hear what you all think.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's note: Again I do not own Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit...wait for it...wait for it.. or World War Z.

This chapter will switch between POV's. I'm going to delve a little more into Anabeth's background. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Six: Buy it With a Great Pain

Anabeth's First Person POV:

A family sat in their car, two girls in the back were playing games with their parents. The father finally got an answer right and his daughters cheered from the back seat. It was so normal and happy.

Then a garbage truck barreled past their car, overturning vehicles and smashing the people in it's path. The small girls screamed as their father sped through the carnage, trying to find a way out.

The crash was instant, multiple cars connected with theirs, so loud it deafened the occupants.

They had to get out, find some place safe.

Someone had abandoned a RV not far from them and they ran for it as if their lives depended on reaching it.

All around people were screaming, colliding with each other.

The mother holding her youngest child looked back and saw a woman plow her face into a windshield over and over. She broke through the glass with dark black blood streaming down her face and attacked the man sitting behind the wheel clamping her teeth down on his arm before hurling herself at a middle aged woman running past.

"Gerry what is that! What is that!" she screamed to her husband. More of the creatures were appearing, multiplying by the second.

"I don't know!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

I snapped awake. Ever since I came here I had been having strange dreams of people I had never met and places I had never been. This last one, it was of home, the day the world ended.

I shook my head, trying to dispel the remaining remnants of sleep and the dream. Could what I dreamed have really happened?

Getting up I walked to the small chest filled with some clothes Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen had given me. I was so small that she had to give me ones they used for children to wear. I found a light purple one to wear today.

I've never really cared for fashion, but the elves made garments that were so simple and yet beautiful. However in few days the Fellowship would be leaving Rivendale, and these dresses would be useless on the journey. I had pointed that out, as carefully as I could to Arwen. She had promised to find me some elven traveling clothes, similar to the ones Legolas had. She said that they would hold up better than anything made my men.

After I put on the silken dress I went to the balcony, gazing out over the swirling buildings and dipping walkways. From here I could see most of Rivendale. I looked down to the garden below me, fall starting to turn the leaves to brilliant colors of orange and red. Eric had already made his way down. He seemed like he couldn't get enough of this place and the elves who lived here. Arwen was sitting on the grass watching him play. Father back in the trees Aragorn stood where Arwen couldn't see him, watching her with an intensity I had only seen before in my parents as they looked at each other.

Eric had lost so much, all of our family were gone and now in a few days I may be saying goodbye to him for good. I kept telling myself that I was fighting to keep this place safe for Eric and children like him, but my heart broke at the thought of leaving him alone.

Turing I headed back into my room and out into the hall. I was on my way to where Eric and Arwen were. When I got there I saw Eric was sitting at the feet of Frodo's cousin Bilbo, entranced by his stories.

Arwen gave me a smile of greeting as I sat down next to her.

"How are you fairing?" she asked.

"I feel fine."

She gave me a look that conveyed that she wasn't asking about my physical condition.

"I'm anxious to get going, and at the same time I dread it."

"Because you'll be leaving Eric?" Arwen prodded.

I looked over where he was sitting by Bilbo. "I know what I am doing will make this world safer not just for him but for all, but I feel like I'm abandoning him."

Arwen pushed a stray strand of my hair away from my face, "You are a good sister to him, never doubt that. One day he will understand the sacrifices you made for him."

"Thank you." Tears glistened in my eyes. A ghost of a smile played on my lips. I looked to the other side of the clearing and saw something that made that smile grow a bit more. "Is that an archery range?" I asked hopefully.

Arwen looked over and her face lit up, "Yes it is. Do you know how to use a bow."

"A long time ago I did. It wouldn't hurt to get some practice in before we left. May I?"

"Of course, there are practice bows in the baskets by the targets. Do you want me to come with you?" Arwen began to get up.

"That's okay, I'll be fine. Besides," Aragorn had stepped out of where he had been standing and was moving towards us, "I thing Aragorn wants to speak with you."

I walked over to where the targets were set up. Just like Arwen said there were spare bows in some baskets. I picked one up, even as a practice bow it was elegantly carved, vines wove themselves around the wood. I relished the feel of a bow in my hands, remembering many years ago how I would practice with my girl scout troop. I had won many competitions before juggling school and archery became to mush of a struggle.

I had just reached for an arrow when a voice called from behind me, "Lady Anabeth."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kili Third Person POV:

Kili stood by a window looking down at Anabeth and Lord Elrond's daughter sitting on the grass. Lady Anabeth was beautiful. Her raven hair flowed to her waist, and though he was not partial to elven clothes, her violet dress clashed with her dark skin drawing his eyes to her.

"Ah, Kili. I've been looking for you." Gandalf rounded a corner spotting him. He walked over to the prince, seeing who he was looking at Gandalf lifted an inquisitive eyebrow but said nothing about it. "I wanted to know how you are taking these unexpected change of events."

"As well as you could expect. I think Fili may be taking it harder, though he would never tell anyone."

"Save us from the stubbornness of dwarfs." Gandalf attempted to add some humor.

Kili smiled a little, remembering when Gandalf said that to his Uncle once. Dwarfs could be as stubborn as mules. He then turned back to the window, looking at the two women again.

"You have questions." Gandalf didn't ask, it was a simple, true statement.

"I understand why we are here, but Lady Anabeth, I don't understand. You said she came from a different world, what was your meaning?"

"Anabeth's home is a very different world than ours. It was once a place of invention and wonders, of industry and the prosperous. Medicine had almost erased all ills and whole countries would band together to aid another. There were things there that would make even me pause in awe over their majesty."

"Once was? What happened? If it is as you say, why did she come here?" Kili asked confused, Anabeth's home sounded like a paradise to him.

"Something happened, the proof of which you saw yesterday." Gandalf replied.

Kili only needed to ponder this for a second, "The blood stain on the floor?"

"Yes," Gandalf was not surprised he guessed correctly. "When Anabeth and Eric came through to our world, something came through with them."

"What?"

"A monster, the likes of which none of us had ever seen in Middle Earth, expect in our worse nightmares. This being was once a man, but it became a mindless creature, dead yet somehow able to move and kill. Even after Anabeth stuck it repeatably with a weapon, it struggled on. Only when we burned it did it stop. That is what has become of her world. Overrun by these things, civilization completely destroyed."

Kili looked down at the small girl, he have never imagined something like this.

"What happened to her, we don't know exactly. Eric told us they lost their family in the first days of the plague. That in and of itself is enough for a lifetime, but I sense a much deeper hurt in her."

He and Gandalf stood side by side for a moment, both thinking about Anabeth.

"I must leave you now, there is much to prepare before we set out." Gandalf announced, however Kili had not heard him. He was still looking at the woman. Gandalf chuckled to himself, a twinkle showing in his eyes as he left the young prince standing at the window.

The dwarf prince watched as Anabeth walked to the archery range, finally, something he could relate to. He pivoted and rushed down the walkway, hurrying to the black haired girl.

He reached her just when she took one of the elven arrows out and strung the bow.

"Lady Anabeth." he called out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anabeth First Person POV:

I turned and saw one of dwarf princes, Kili, standing behind me.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"Sure?" I said.

"You any good with that?" Kili moved forward, taking one of the practice bows and some arrows for himself.

I smirked and pulled the string back, letting out a breath I released the arrow. It sailed through the air, hitting the target near the center. "I used to be a part of an archery group before... um... before." ending it there.

He strung his bow, pulled the arrow back and released. His arrow hitting the target dead center.

"Wow, you're pretty good." I said.

"So are you."

I began to string another arrow when I caught him staring at me. I pulled the string back and looked out of the corner of my eye, "Is there something you wanted."

"I'm just trying to understand you." he told me. "You've come to a world, one that is not your own and you pledge your life to defend it."

"It's complicated." I released the my arrow, splitting the my first one.

Kili stopped for a moment, looking impressed before notching an arrow and shooting it. "You seem to walk with the weight of a world on you. Yet you do it bravely, ready to add to that weight by saving my world."

"You have lost much to." I countered.

"Yes I have, but this is my home, mine to protect and fight for. You fine yourself in a safe place and you are willing to walk into a war. Why?" He stopped releasing arrows and turned facing me.

"You got a few hours?" not really expecting an answer.

"Sure" he said, walking over and sitting on a nearby bench.

I don't know why I did it but I followed, sitting next to him. I had seen over the past days, ever since we met rather dramatically, his eyes following me whenever we were near. His attention did not unsettle me. I felt like I could talk to him, open up like I hadn't to anyone one I knew here, even Arwen. Maybe it was because we both had our worlds turned upside down and lost so much.

"You know about my home?" I asked and he nodded in confirmation. "You don't know everything. The day the world ended I was in a place, the only way to describe it to you would be a garden the size of a town in the center of a great city. My family would often go there to take time from our busy lives to be together. However that day I had wanted to meet some friends instead of going, and I argued the whole way. Finally my father had had enough and he pulled me aside, telling my mother to take Eric and our baby sister Catherine away so he could talk some sense into me. We were yelling so loud and saying such horrible things to each other that many families left where we were. Mom came over, trying to stop us down, we fought so much recently and she was the only one who could calm us down. But her kind words rolled off us. If only I had been paying attention, if I had just looked beyond my own problems I would have noticed what was happening around us. Maybe we would have stood a chance." Tears started to break through, slipping down my cheeks. Kili took my hand, I didn't expect that, but I didn't pull away either. My carefully constructed barriers we near shattering as I went back to that day. "I shoved my Father and started running off into the woods, Eric began following me. His little heart always the biggest and not wanting me to leave angry. He had caught up with me when we heard the screams. A man burst through the bushes behind where our family was standing, only it wasn't a man, it was something that used to be a man. It latched onto my Father, sinking it's teeth into his arm. It dropped him and ran off, chasing other fleeing people. My Father was lying on the ground, screaming in agony. When his screams ceased my Father was dead, only a monster was left. It turned to our Mom and sister and tore them apart, right in front of us."

I was close to loosing it, so I jerked up and walked till I was standing in front of the archery target. "So you see," I said bitterly. "I may not have killed my family, but I'm the reason their dead!" I shouted as I finished those words that I had in my heart but didn't want to say out loud. I pulled an arrow back and released it, channeling all the anger I had into the bow string, it sailed through the air and embedded itself dead center, splitting one of Kili's and nearly going all the way through the target.

Kili slowly came over to where I was standing and took the bow from my hands. Then turning me to face him, he put him hands on my shoulders. "You could not have known what was to happen, it is not your fault."

"I may know that deep down on some level, but my heart tells me it is." I said looking into his dark brown eyes. I had to look up a little, for though a dwarf, he was still taller than me. "Ever since that day I have taken care of Eric, I have to be strong for him." I said steeling my eyes and looking in Eric's direction, thank God he was to far away to hear us.

Kili took hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him again. "You do not have to harden yourself to be strong. There are people here who care about you."

"I will not let what happened on my world happen here, not if there is anything I can do to help." I whispered. I glanced at Eric again, more damn tears escaping my eyes. "He's the only thing I have left."

I looked back at Kili as he brushed my tears away. "He is not the only thing you have now." His hand lingering on my face before he took my hand in his. "There is hope." I breathed in a quick gasp.

"Kili, Lady Anabeth."

My cheeks grew crimson red and I looked to my right. Kili's older brother Fili was standing there. For how long?

"Lady Anabeth, would you excuse me I'm afraid I need to borrow my brother." I noticed we were still holding hands and I quickly pulled my hand free. I thought I saw Fili smile out of the corner of my eye.

Kili had other ideas however, he took my hand and kissed it, "I shall see you soon My Lady."

He then went with Fili up a walkway. Even long after they were out of sight my heart was still pounding.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fili Third Person POV:

Fili thought about what he had seen a few moment before. Sure his younger brother flirted with all kinds of women. But he was still like a teenager in many aspects when it came to girls. It was never serious. He would smile and wink, that was it. He was a notorious charmer.

Kili was different with Lady Anabeth.

Kili caught a knowing smile from his brother, "What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Fili said. As they continued along the corridor Fili wondered if Kili realized he had begun to care for this girl.

Authors Note: I Hope you enjoyed this. Oh if anyone is confused about the part of the Hobbit movie Fili and Kili come from, if you've seen Desolation of Smaug you know where I took Fili and Kili from. If you haven't seen it you soooooo need to. I just saw it and cried my eyes out, in a good way. I also hope my first attempt at romance was good.


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's note: I know it has been awhile since my last post but exams are finally over!

I don't own Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit or World War Z.

I like to take this opportunity to thank those who have supported and reviewed this story, it means so much to me. And to those who are reading this, thank you for reading! I never thought so many would read this! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Seven: Namarie

Anabeth First Person POV

Sunlight streamed in through a window, warming my face as I awoke. I turned over and saw at the bottom of the bed folded traveling clothes, just like Arwen promised. That's right, we're leaving today. Even though I knew it was coming for many days, I felt like I would not be ready if I had years to prepare myself. I sat up and pulled the clothes Arwen sent into my lap. My fingers traced over the intricate embroidered vines trailing across the front and sleeves. They were just like the ones I saw Legolas wearing except that they were gray and silver.

A light tapping sounded from my door. "Lady Anabeth," The voice I recognized as Gandalf's. "We will be setting off soon. All the Fellowship will be gathering in the courtyard in but half an hour."

"I'll be down in few minutes." I called out in reply. Quickly I undressed and put the elven garments on. My bag was already packed, I though it was a good idea to be ready to go at the break of dawn. I only had a few pieces of clothes, and a notebook and pencil that Lord Elrond had given me, so thankfully it would be decently light for the journey ahead.

After finishing lacing up my shirt and leggings I grabbed my bag and ran out of my room. Down the steps I had started on Eric was sitting at the bottom, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Eric, are you ok baby?" I came and sat beside him, putting my arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

He stared ahead as he answered, "I wish I could go with you, I want to help to."

"I know you do, but you will be helping." I traced my thumb along his cheek. "As long as I know you are here and you are safe my heart will be at ease. Besides," I added ruffling his short black hair, "Rivendale needs a protector, you wouldn't want to leave the city defenseless would you." I smiled, this would cheer Eric up a little.

He got up out of my embrace and stood up trying to appear strong and puffing his chest out with pride, "No we wouldn't."

I pulled him to me and crushed him in a hug, "No matter what happens," I said. "I will return for you. Hold on to that." I placed a kiss on his forehead. I had just made a promise I hoped I could keep.

"Anabeth," I heard Arwen coming down the steps behind me and I stood and turned to face her. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and her voice trembled a little as she continued to speak to me. "I had this made for you." She brought from behind herself a small bow carved of snow white wood and inlaid with swirling carvings. She also carried a sheath of elven arrows.

"These are so beautiful," I said as she placed them in my hands. Her generosity never ceased to astound me. "thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"I wouldn't want to send my friend into the wild with naught to defend herself." She finished with handing me a small set of double edged daggers about the length of my forearm. I strapped the daggers to my back along with the sheath of arrows and the bow.

"I wish there was a way I could repay you." I embraced her and she started to shake and her tears began to fall no matter how hard she tried to stop them. "What has happened?' I asked, we were friends yes, but my departure couldn't cause her to have this kind reaction.

"Aragorn has asked me to leave with my kin and take the ships in the Grey Havens to Valinor. But I still have hope, though I fear he does not share it."

"Then I think you should hold to that hope. I've seen how Aragorn looks at you and I feel he would not be leaving on this quest if not for you and the hope you would live."

"I wish I had more time to know you," Arwen spoke softly." We shall meet again. Namarie mellon nin." _Farewell my friend. _

"Good bye." I said hugging her again.

I looked down at Eric who was standing next to me, "You watch out for the princess and be a good boy, I'll see you soon." I brushed my hand along him cheek, memorizing his face into my mind.

Eric took Arwen's hand and Arwen smiled sadly at me as I turned and walked through the trees into the courtyard. I felt my chest tightening and my heart felt like it was breaking with each step I took away. I held a leash on my emotions when the rest of the Fellowship came into sight, waiting at the gate.

Kili turned and smiled as he saw me enter the courtyard and I came to stand next to him returning his smile. "You ready?" He asked me.

"No," I admitted. "Let's do this."

He grinned a little wider then he turned and looked at Lord Elrond who had stepped forward.

"The Ring-Bearer is setting out on a Quest to Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose, and may the blessings of the Elves, Men and free folk go with you." He finished by bowing his head to which Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf returned.

I looked up at the crowd gathered before us and caught Eric's eyes and waved to him. I looked up at Arwen behind him, but her eyes were trained on Aragorn who held her gaze. He bowed his head to her before walking out the gate.

As I walked through the gate I heard Frodo ask a question, "Mordor, Gandalf is it left or right?"

"Left." Gandalf replied, smiling at the simple question.

The Fellowship turned left down the path, and so began our journey.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After about half a day's walk we stopped for a rest among some large boulders. Frodo and Sam set to making the evening meal. Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas sat on some of the large racks, Legolas keeping his eyes trained on the horizon as our self appointed look out.

The rest of us watched as Boromir attempted to give a sword lesson to Merry and Pippin, so far they weren't doing to bad.

"Move your feet." Aragorn sat to the side smoking his pipe and calling out some pointers to the small hobbits.

"Do you want to give it a try?" Boromir called over to me.

"Yes, thank you." And I got up pulling out the twin daggers Arwen had given me.

"Now the important thing is to keep moving and find a weak spot in your enemies' defenses. If you can't keep out of the way of their weapons you need to block their attack. Like this," and Boromir brought his sword down fast toward my head and instinctively I raised my daggers, crossing them and blocking his sword.

"Good." Boromir swiped his sword down, like he was going to cut my legs and I quickly lowered my daggers and caught the blow before it could touch me.

"Now Merry it's your turn." And Boromir turned his sword on the small hobbit. However Merry wasn't quick enough and the edge of the sword caught his hand, causing him to drop his own with a squeal. "I'm sorry." Boromir moved to try to comfort Merry who was cradling him arm to his chest.

Just when I thought Merry had been seriously hurt I saw a hint of mischief flit across his eyes just before he yelled out, "Get him!" And both he and Pippin tackled Boromir to the ground.

Aragorn stepped forward to help, "Now that's enough." The two hobbits then turned on him and brought him to the ground.

I moved back to sit on a rock next to Fili and Kili laughing at Merry and Pipin's antics.

"They sure have a light spirit." Fili commented. "That is an important thing to have for the places we are headed."

Up on the boulders I saw Gandalf and Gimli seemingly arguing about something. "Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

" I think they are arguing about which path to take. Gimli wants to go through the Mines of Moria, but Gandalf wishes to take another path." Kili answered my question. "Gimli say Balin is the ruler of Moria." Kili turned telling his brother.

"He is? It would be a good to be able to speak with him again." Fili said.

"Who is Balin, if I may ask?" they spoke about him with great reverence.

"Balin was among the eldest and wisest to go on the Quest to Erebor to reclaim our homeland with our Uncle." Kili smiled as he spoke about his old mentor. "He also had a witty way of speaking that could ease any tense situation, his voice was one of reason that even our Uncle would listen to. It was great comfort to learn that he yet lived. I hope we see him soon."

"We may yet, who knows where this quest may lead us." Then something caught my eye in the distance. "What is that?" I said loud enough so all could hear. I pointed to a dark cloud like mass in the distance.

"It is but a wisp of cloud." Gimli was the first to respond to my question.

"It's moving fast, and against the wind." Boromir observed and he disentangled himself from the hobbits.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Shouted Legolas.

"Hide!" Aragorn ran to put out the fire Sam had just lit to use for supper.

Everyone dove behind rocks and under bushes. Kili grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a boulder with him. We had just gotten out of sight when the sound of fluttering wings and screeching flew over us. It lasted for only a few seconds before the air grew quiet. I then noticed how close Kili and I were. We stood face to face, and even though the danger had passed, he had not moved from our hiding spot.

"What are you doing?" I asked because I noticed his gaze lingering a little to long on my lips. My breathing started to pick up and my heart was pounding, I was going to need to get out of here.

"Hiding." He said innocently, giving me a crocked grin.

"Well," I breathed in deeply. "I think we can go out now."I turned my face, letting my black hair hide my rapidly reddening face and moved past him out into the open.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf spat out, disgusted. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

I looked around at the rest of the fellowship, at least the rest of them looked daunted at the sight of the snow covered mountain and it wasn't just me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The wind lashed at my face and I pulled my traveling cloak closer around myself. No matter how hard I shivered it wasn't enough to warm my body up. Looking to my right Legolas was walking on top of the snow instead of sinking right through it like the rest of us.

"How are you doing that?" I asked him.

"Elves are naturally light." was his simple and short reply.

Seeing that he wasn't going to add anything else I tried to start a different conversation. "You're not much of a talker are you?"

"What topic to you wish to speak about?"

"Um..." I really hadn't thought that through. "How about the weather?"

He looked down at me with the closest thing to a smile I had seen on him since we had met.

Legolas was about to say something when we hear Aragorn call out behind us. "Frodo!"

Turning around I saw Frodo tumbling back down the path we had taken until he was caught by Aragorn. When has was back on his feet he reached into his shirt, frantically reaching around. It only took a second for me to guess what was wrong as Boromir picked the Ring up by it's chain. He gazed at it longingly and began to speak like a man caught in a trance, "It is a strange fate, that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn spoke firmly to him, breaking Boromir out of his thoughts. He looked around before setting eyes on Frodo and Aragorn.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." continued Aragorn, slowly reaching his hand to his sword.

Boromir walked to Frodo, holding the Ring above his head, "As you wish" and Frodo grabbed the Ring from his hands. "I care not." Boromir ruffled Frodo's hair before he started back up the mountainside, leaving the rest of the Fellowship uneasy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kili Third Person POV

Going up the mountain Kili couldn't help but remember the last time he had traveled through the mountains. The thunder battle between the stone giants had nearly killed all in the his company. The Fellowship had been traveling for several hours and they had not encountered anything of that sort and Kili help onto the hope that this trip would be uneventful.

The biting cold had cut off all conversation between the members of the company. The snow had become so deep that the hobbits had to be carried by Aragorn and Boromir. Anabeth moved back to walk close to Kili and his brother so she would not be lost in the snow the was deeper than her head.

As they trudged on Kili thought back to what had happened earlier that day. The effect that Anabeth was having on him confused Kili. When they had been so close in that small space he had almost kissed her. If she hadn't spoken up he probably would have.

Before he could ponder this further a surprised gasp came from in front of him and he saw that Anabeth had lost her footing and was now skidding toward the edge of the thin cliff they walked on. She almost went over the edge just as Kili wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to the wall.

"Anabeth, Ana! Are you alright? Ana?" She was staring straight ahead and didn't seem to hear him. Her breathing was becoming increasingly ragged and uneven which worried him. Kili took her face in his hands and shook her harder, "Ana, answer me! Are you hurt?"

Coming out of her daze she looked at him, "I'm fine. Just really don't like heights." she whispered out. Her hands came up and gripped his, like they anchored her to the mountainside.

"What happened?" Gandalf called from the front bringing the two of them back to the realization they weren't alone.

Anabeth's face reddened but she didn't let go of Kili's hands like she had done when Fili caught them before. Instead she held onto one and moved closer to Kili,who wrapped his other arm around her in an attempt to keep her warm and stop her shaking.

Fili saw that neither of them was going to answer Gandalf anytime soon let out an exasperated sigh and answered for them, "Everyone's fine, Ana just lost her footing for a moment."

The wind began to pickup, swirling and beating against the travelers.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas spoke from the front of the group.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled just as avalanche of snow and rock rained down upon the Fellowship.

Kili pushed Anabeth closer to the wall of the mountain, trying to keep some of the rock and debris from hitting her.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled to Gandalf, if this continued much longer they would all surely perish.

"No!" Gandalf stepped to the very edge of the cliff and began chanting in a language that Kili didn't understand. Gandalf's voice seemed to mingle and fight for dominance with the malevolent voice that floated in the air about them.

In the end the other voice won out and a quick burst of lightning struck the mountain unleashing a violent rock slide that buried the Fellowship. For moment the cliff was silent then one by one they crawled out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city." shouted up to Gandalf.

"No," Aragorn said before Gandalf could answer. "The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!"

Gimli spoke up with another option, "If we cannot pass over the mountain, then let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Gandalf looked at the Fellowship, all were cold and tired, the hobbits wouldn't last much longer. Resigned he made his choice, "Let the Ring-Bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouted over the roaring wind. "This will be the death of the hobbits."

"Frodo." Gandalf prodded the hobbit for an answer.

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it." Gandalf said with a finality that seemed to seal someone's grave.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Fellowship finally made it off the mountain pass. Now that they were away from the roaring winds and the freezing cold Kili decided to talk to Anabeth. Ever since her close call Anabeth had been quiet, even for her. She had also not left his side, and whether she did this knowingly or not Kili did not know.

They had fallen to the back of the group where the others wouldn't be able to hear them if they spoke softy, for he knew she didn't like appearing weak.

"Hey," he said putting an arm around her slim shoulders, "Are you sure your ok? You've hardly spoken a word."

"I'm fine. It's just been a long time since I was faced with the possibility of death and actually feared it. I wasn't expecting that." she shook her head as if trying to dispel a dream. Anabeth raised her face and trained her gaze on him. "Thank you for what you did."

"Well I wasn't going to let you fall."

"Not just that."she said, looking into his eyes. "Thank you for bringing me back."

Kili was about to ask her what she meant when Gimli spoke up in awe, "The walls of Moria!"

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review :)


	9. Chapter eight

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but my mind got stuck in Moria for a while. I don't own any of this, except my oc's. I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes I've been going through and editing what I catch, but I probably missed a few.

I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter Eight: Khazad-dum

Anabeth First Person POV

"The Walls of Moria!" Gimli spoke in awe.

I looked up and I could see why. The wall was literally made of the mountainside. It stretched up into the dark night beyond where I could see. The Fellowship had come closer together and Frodo had moved to walk beside me and Kili.

I could still feel Kili's eyes on me after our conversation but I pretended not to notice. Give me zombies, raiders or wild animals and I know exactly what to do. Shoot them in the head, fight them, or hunt them. But in dealing with guys, the closest I ever got to a boyfriend was my best guy friend who I played video games with when we should have been doing homework. Whatever was going on with Kili it had to stop right now. It would be too dangerous to get distracted on a quest this important. I learned quickly back home that if you got attached to something it only hurt that much more when it was torn from you, and that was not going to happen here. It was better to be alone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kili try several times to say something only to stop when he saw I wouldn't meet his gaze. It was safer to be this way, so why did I feel sick all of a sudden.

I continued to stare at the gigantic wall before me when I heard a splash. Frodo had placed his foot on what he probably thought was solid land and he fell into water up to his knees.

"Are you ok?' I asked him, grabbing his upper arm and helping him out of the muddy water.

"I'm fine." He answered. "Thank you."

"You should be careful," I brushed off some of the mud that had splashed up on his cloak. "You never know, there might be a sea monster down there."

Frodo laughed a little at my attempt at humor but he stopped when Aragorn gave us a stern glance.

"What?" I asked. At seeing his look and given everything I had seen so far there could very well be a monster down there. "Please tell me you're not serious."

Aragorn walked up to me and Frodo while keeping his cautious gaze on the still lake, "There used be legends of a water watcher in this lake, it would be wise to leave the water undisturbed."

I nodded and we walked back to where the others had moved on.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said to Gandalf who was feeling along the wall.

"Indeed Gimli, even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf spoke out in a contemplative murmur. I hoped that this was not going to be the case here.

Legolas looked at the three dwarfs, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Gimli took the comment in stride, though nowhere near happy about it. The younger dwarf princes, however, did not. I saw Fili and Kili bristle, glaring at the elf who had turned his back on them. They started to move towards him. Great the last thing we needed was a fight to break out between us.

I rushed over and put myself between them and the oblivious elf. With a hand on each of their chests I had to dig my heels in to stop their advance. "Come on guys, let it go." I pleaded. Incredulity laced their expressions. "Let it go, it's not worth it."

"She's right." Aragorn came over. I was thankful for his wisdom. "I will speak to Legolas about his words, but we cannot afford to let a rift open between us."

Fili and Kili nodded in agreement. Kili lift his eyes to me and again tried to speak to me but I turned quickly and rushed over to where Frodo was with Gandalf. The sick feeling filled my stomach again.

"Only starlight and moonlight can tell." Gandalf murmured turning. The clouds pulled back revealing the moon, its light revealing blue, silvery carvings outlining a door on the side of the mountain.

"It reads 'The Door's of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter." Gandalf translated.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

Gandalf looked to us all and explained, "Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." He put his staff on the door. "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" _Gate of the elves, open now for me._

I gasped as the words were translated in my mind faster than ever before.

"What is it?" Kili came right up next to me, making me jump when I hadn't heard him approach.  
"It's nothing." I said, though he didn't look very convinced. "I mean it."

"Nothing's happening." Pipin commented.

Gandalf tried to force the doors open, "I used to know every spell in the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs."

"What are going to do then?" Pipin asked.  
"Knock you head against these doors Peregrin Took and if that does not shatter them and I am allowed some peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." He turned back to the wall. "Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." _Doorway of the dwarf-folk, listen to my words._

"Ando Eldarinwa, a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa." _Gate of elves, listen to my words, threshold of the Dwarfs._

I groaned and went to sit next to Frodo, putting my head in my hands. Maybe I was losing my mind, that would explain a lot.

"Oh, it's useless." Gandalf threw down his staff and sat defeated.

"It's a riddle." Frodo jumped up with his realization. "Speak friend, and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." I muttered out, my head still in my hands. The doors creaked open loudly, cutting off all the smaller conversations within our group. When no one talked for an uncomfortable amount of time I looked up and was met with everyone staring at me. "What?"

"How did you know that?" Frodo asked, astonishment filled his and everyone's faces.

"Know what?"

"You just spoke elvish." Kili came up to me, his eyes searching my face.

"No... I don't think so."

"Yes, you did."

"No!"

"Yes." Kili insisted.

"We'll settle this later, for now let's get into the mines."Gandalf broke us up, looking at me strangely.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarf's. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone." Gimli proclaimed proudly, entering the mine. "This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

A putrid smell filled the air, reminding me of the rotting corpses that filled the streets after the first days of the plague. When Gandalf brought forth a light from his staff, it's illumination revealed the reason. Covering the ground were decomposing bodies, many of which had been ripped apart.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir exclaimed.

Gimli ran to a fallen dwarf, crying out in anguish. Fili and Kili ran over to him, looking down at the dead dwarfs in disbelieve.

Legolas pulled an arrow out of a dead body, "Goblins." he spat, pulling out one of his own arrows. I followed suit.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here, now get out of here. Get out!" Backing towards the entrance Boromir pulled his sword out.

I ran to Kili, grabbing his shoulder, "Kili I'm so sorry. We need to go. Come on."  
"HELP!" Frodo cried. My head whipped around at his cry. He was being pulled back to the lake by a gray tentacle that had wrapped around his feet.

"Frodo!" I screamed running to him and shooting arrows into the lake. The hobbits slashed at the tentacle with their small swords. It let go of Frodo for a moment.

Then the lake exploded, dozens of slimy testicles shot out grabbing Frodo and me around the waste, hoisting us up into the air.

I continued to shoot arrows down. The water beneath us split open and a monstrous face leered up at us. Roaring it opened its mouth to swallow us whole. Just when I thought it was over I was flying through the air and strong arms caught me before I hit the ground.

Startled I looked to see that it was Kili who had caught me. He held his sword in front of us, slicing at any tentacles that came to close as he backed towards the entrance to the mine, all the while carrying me.

I heard another yell of surprise and Frodo fell to the ground as Aragorn cut through the tentacle and Boromir caught Frodo.

"Into the mines!" screamed Gandalf.

The creature hulled itself out of the lake and tried to squeeze into the small opening. The force created by it slamming its body repeatedly into the door shook the ground and as the the last of us cleared the door way tons of rock fell, covering the entrance and plunging us into darkness.

"We have but one choice." Gandalf hit his staff on the ground illuminating the room. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, its a four day journey to the other side, let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We walked in the blackness for hours. The fact that we were underground caused a tightening in my chest. I kept looking for a window, a sliver of sunlight but there was nothing. It had taken several minutes to finally get Kili to put me down after the lake monster had grabbed me. Despite my attempts to distance myself from him he stubbornly stayed by my side and contrary to my mind, my heart was glad.

Our path led us to a walkway that faced a wall on one side, and on the other opened into a great chasm. Remembering how I had almost fallen in the mountains it pressed myself as close to the wall as possible.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels," Gandalf broke the silence our company had fallen into. He pointed his staff down into the chasm, which by his light filled with a pure silvery brightness. "but in mithril. Bilbo has a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"He did?!" Fili looked to Gandalf surprised. "Thorin and Bilbo were just starting to get along when we last saw them."

"That was a kingly gift." exclaimed Gimli.

"Aye it was." Gandalf agreed. "Thorin and Bilbo indeed became good friends. You know I never told him, but its worth was more than the value of the shire."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The path we took came to a fork. Three tunnels branched off into different directions.

"I have no memory of this place."Gandalf said.

Aragorn decided that while Gandalf we should all take a break and rest. Frodo had sat down by Gandalf and they spoke to each other quietly in hushed tones.

"Merry," whispered Pippin, "I'm hungry."

I smiled that Pippin could think of food at a time like this. I heard movement to my left and which revealed itself to be Kili who sat down next to me on the cold rock.

"Are you alright?' Kili asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I answered standing and moving away.

"Because," He said following me, moving to stand in my path, "You avoiding me. Before what happened in the mountains I saw you start to open up and become more carefree. Now it's like you're retreating into a shell, closing yourself off and its sad for those of us who care to watch."

"Why do you care?" I asked. I didn't say it to be mean, or to throw a retort, I truly needed to know.

"I don't really know." he said. "But I do care, so please don't cut yourself off."

"It's easier this way. Anyone of us could die. The closer you get to someone, the more it hurts when they are gone." I stared pacing back and forth.

"This is your reason." He asked sadly.

"It's the first lesson I learned the hard way in my world."My voice quivered.

"Ahh!" cried of Gandalf happily from above us. "It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed, scrambling to his feet.

"No. The air down here doesn't smell so foul. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Gandlf started down the path with the rest of the Fellowship following. Kili and I looked at each other before rushing to catch up, I could tell this conversation wasn't over.

"Let us risk a little more light." Gandalf's staff grew brighter. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"The room we were in was huge. No, huge was an understatement. It was like a whole country had been built under the mountain. Majestic pillars reached up into the dark and the room stretched beyond what I could see. To carve even one of the pillars must have taken decades. If only we had been able to see this place when it was full of life.

"That's and eye opener no mistake." Sam said in awe.

"Haugh!" Gimli cried as he sprinted to a room on our left that had a single beam of light streaming through an opening in the wall.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted as we scrambled after him.

We came in to a chamber carved of gray stone and filled with the fallen bodies of more dwarves. Though I saw Gimli stop and stare in despair at them he fixated on one in particular. A great tomb was set in the center of the room, the beam of light illuminating it like it was the last hope that drew the dwarves here where they perished. An inscription was all the adorned the sarcophagus.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." The translation Gandalf gave was filled with his grief. "He is dead then, it is as I feared."

Gimli had fallen to his knees before the tomb and cried openly. Kili and Boromir came up behind him and layed their hands on his shoulders. Kili and Fili looked at the tomb, at all that remained of their friend and great mentor with empty eyes.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas whispered to Aragorn.

Fili reached out his hand as if he wanted to touch the tomb and confirm the horrible truth his eyes told him. He moved around the tomb and let out a cry, joining Gimli on the ground. Kili rushed to his brother's side.

"It's Ori." Fili said looking at a dwarf who clutched a journal in his hands like it was precious to him, even in death. "He was such a good lad, he didn't deserve this fate."

Gandalf came over and gently lifted the book from Ori's grasp, and handing his hat and staff to Pippin. After he moved out of the way I went to the brothers' side. It wasn't fair that they had to endure this on top of everything they had been through. I couldn't help myself as I took Kili's hand in mine and put my other on Fili's shoulder. It was a ridiculously small display of sympathy compared to all they had lost.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Gandalf read from the book. Fili and Kili shuddered as they heard the last dying words of their dear friend. "We have barred the gates, but cannot hope to hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums in the deep. We cannot get out." The rest of the Fellowship looked around at the walls of the room, looking for the unseen enemy that haunted the pages of the book. The hobbits huddled together except for Pippin who backed up slowly towards a well, clutching Gandalf's hat close to him.

Gandalf continued to read, "A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming."

I felt a chill creep down my spine at the finality of those words. I crushed my eyes shut, trying to block out the images of what had surely followed.

_CRASH! BANG BANG BANG!_

A deafening sound came from where Pippin stood looking sheepish. I noticed that the dwarf that had been sitting on the well where he died was no longer there.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf thundered and he barreled towards the young hobbit, ripping his hat and staff from Pippin's hands. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Gandalf turned to the rest of the Fellowship. _boom._ He turned back to the well, looking fearfully at the dark opening.

_boom. _

_Boom. _

_Boom! _

_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

Horrible, inhuman screeches could be heard in the distance, getting closer and louder with each second.

"Frodo!" Sam cried out and Frodo looked down, pulling out his sword glowing with a bright blue light.

"Orcs!" Legolas confirmed.

Boromir ran to the door to close it then violently he whipped his head back, a crude arrow just barely missing his face.

"Boromir!" I screamed running to help him.

"I'm fine." He said looking to Aragorn and me, grabbing the axes we had picked up from the ground and bared the door. "They have a cave troll." Nodding in the direction of the entrance.

We backed away from the door.

"Stay close to Gandalf.' Aragorn shouted at the hobbits.

Aragorn, Legolas, Kili and I pulled out our bows and aimed them at the entrance. The door was already shaking on its hinges and holes where appearing where some orcs had busted though. A spear appeared in one of these holes, but before the orc could release it Legolas shot off an arrow killing the orc.

"Let them come," growled Gimli from atop the tomb clutching both his war axes in his hands. He looked like he was ready to take on the all orcs himself, "there are three dwarves yet in Moria who still draw breath!"

Fili and Kili stood on either side of the tomb looking more fierce and deadly than I had ever seen them before.

The doors exploded inwards and dozens of foul, deformed creatures poured in. One of them came straight at me, probably thinking I was an easy target. I let the arrow I had been holding go and it embedded itself in the center of the creature's forehead, killing it instantly. There was little time to feel relief as five more immediately took its place. I shot off arrows, one right after the other, killing most and wounding others.

Aragorn had abandoned his bow for his sword and now both he and Boromir slashed at the enemy, beheading and stabbing orcs with deadly precision.

I had been pushed back to a pillar where Fili and Sam fought back to back. Sam had lost his sword sometime early in the brawl and he brandished a frying pot in his hand. I crouched next to them, shooting orcs that they missed with their blade and pot.

Suddenly Fili let out a gasp of shock as an orc he failed to notice was about to bring it's serrated black blade down on him. Then just as suddenly the orc was unconscious on the ground, the air reverberating with the metallic twang of the pot Sam had just hit it with.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam cried out triumphantly before proceeding to whack another orc in the face.

The orcs around us were beginning to dwindle in number. We might actually win this.

A roaring snarl filled the chamber and the largest, ugliest thing I had ever seen plowed through the stone surrounding that door, sending deadly shards in all directions.

"What is that?" I screamed.

"A troll!" Fili shouted back. "We've dealt with them before, but never one like this!"

Though the troll was bound in chains by the orcs, it made no distinction in who it attacked. It killed many of the remaining orcs as it tried to get at us. It saw Gimli still on top of the tomb and reared it's club back before slamming it down, shattering the tomb as Gimli jump away. This only enraged Gimli more and he roared as he ran to the troll's legs, hacking away with his axes.

The troll swatted at Gimli but was hindered by the chains the orcs held it in. Having enough it ripped them out of the orcs' grasp and used them to swing at Legolas who in the midst of battle had made it to the second level of the room. After slamming the chain down and just barely missing the elf the chain caught on a pillar. Legolas ran across the chain and jumped on the troll's back, shooting double arrows down on its head.

I couldn't see what happened next as one of the surviving orcs jumped in front of me, filling my vision. It didn't have a weapon so it grabbed me by the throat and with its other hand knocked away by bow. I couldn't breathe, the world started to look fuzzy and disorienting. My fingers clawed desperately at the creatures hands around my neck. With my free hand I tried to punch it in the face, but my blow was devastatingly weak from my lack of oxygen. It shoved me up against a wall, knocking what little air I had in my lungs out. As everything started to go dark I remembered the daggers Arwen had given me. I reached my hand behind me; thankfully the orc was too gleeful in the death it was dealing, that it didn't notice the movement. It pulled its misshapen lips back showing shark-like teeth in a sickly grin of triumph. My searching hand found the handle to one of the blades. I pulled it out and brought it up with my remaining strength. The blade caught the orc right under its mouth freezing its face in that smile and traveling up into its brain, ending the fight. Vaguely in my haze I heard a loud thump across the chamber.

Finally the orc released its grasp on me as it slumped to the ground. I heaved in the deepest breath I could manage and looked around. The chamber had grown eerily silent. I saw my friends gathering in one corner of the room, sadness evident on their faces.

With a start I scrambled to my feet, only to fall back to the ground. Boromir and Kili who were standing closest to me rushed over and each took one of my arms to steady me. Kili brushed a hand along my bruised neck.

"What has happened?" I almost didn't want to know.

"Its Frodo." Kili replied solemnly removing his hand. I was right I didn't want to know this.

We came to where the others were. Aragorn crouched over a figure lying face down on the floor with a spear protruding from its abdomen. "Oh no." he whispered out in despair.

My heart clenched painfully at the sight of the small little hobbit. "Oh God." I croaked out, leaning into Kili who stood next to me. We looked down at Frodo in shared grief.

Aragorn tuned Frodo's body over. He was still for a moment before he let out a hiss of pain and sat up. The spear fell away revealing that Frodo had no wound.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." He assured us rubbing his stomach like all he had suffered from the troll's attack was a bruised rib.

I stumbled over and crushed Frodo carefully in a hug, kissing his forehead in relief.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn exclaimed.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye."Gandalf said smiling.

Frodo opened his shirt showing a silvery chainmail undershirt. Sam and I brushed our fingertips over the material, the metal rings were warm and soft to the touch.

"Mirthril!" Gimli said, "You're full of surprises Master Baggins!"

Kili knelt down to help Frodo off the floor, mirth showing on his face, "Just Like your uncle."

The inhuman screams began to fill the chamber again.

"Their coming back!" Fili said running to the busted door.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum." Gandalf lead us out of the chamber.

We ran though the huge dwarf city. Thousands of orcs poured in from the ceiling and in every direction there were hoards of them blocking our escape. They surrounded us, only the small light from Gandalf's staff forming a circle of space between us and them. The chatter and clanking of weapons was so loud that when it abruptly stopped I thought I had gone deaf for a second.

A low, menacing growl came from the far end of the city. The orcs looked at each other in fear, clicking back and forth to each other before slithering back up the pillars away from us.

Another growl resounded around us.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.

Gandalf had his head bent, his face scrunched up in pain. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world." He replied in a low voice. "This foe is beyond any of you… RUN!"

We ran to a small opening that led to stairs. Boromir continued to run until the stairs can to an abrupt end, his momentum almost carrying him over the edge. Legolas grabbed on to his shirt from behind and pulled him back at the last second.

I looked down at the stairs before us. They sat on impossibly high stilts that held them up over a dark abyss. The crumbling walkways were only wide enough for for about three people to walk side-by-side and the edges just dropped off without any railings. Under normal circumstances nothing would get me to cross stairs like these, but with rumbling growls shaking the ground and the glow of a fiery inferno following us I had no arguments.

I was the third to last to pass through the opening, followed by Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge is near."

Another growl shook us, knocking loose huge hunks of stone. Aragorn turned toward the noise with his sword drawn and prepared to charge whatever creature pursued us. I pulled out my bow and arrow ready to follow. I was not going to let him face this thing alone.

Gandalf grabbed both of us and threw us back with surprising strength. "Do as I say! Swords and bows are of no more use here."

We moved down the stairs. The ground shook and lurched beneath our feet. Continuous pounding broke loose stalactites the size of small buildings, luckily missing the path we ran along. Fire filled the the doorway Aragorn and I had tried to run through only seconds ago.

A break had opened up about six feet wide, splitting the stairway. The only way across would be to jump. Legolas flew through the air and landed nimbly on the other side. "Gandalf." He called over, waving for the wizard to jump next.

Gandalf jumped across and landed almost as gracefully as the elf. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and went across with them. Fili and Kili jumped at the same time, clearing the other side just by the skin of their teeth, the stairs where they had just jumped from them giving way.

Arrows began to rain down on us, hitting the floor just beyond our feet. Those of us with bows shot off arrows in the enemies general direction.

"Anabeth your next." Aragorn reached for me.

"Sam first!" I yelled, dodging an arrow shot my way before returning to the orc archer one of my own.

Aragorn threw Sam to the other side then grabbed for Gimli, "No one tosses a dwarf!" And Gimli leaped across just barley making it. Legolas caught his beard pulling him the rest of the way over, "Not the beard!"

The stairs under my feet began cracking and falling away. Aragorn hooked his arm under mine and hulled me and Frodo farther up the stairs. A twenty foot gap now separated Frodo, Aragorn and I from the rest of the Fellowship. The ground gave its most violent shake yet and a part of the roof gave way, shearing the stairs behind us apart. Only a thin cracking pillar held up our section of stairs which was quickly giving way.

Aragorn pulled Frodo and I close to his side as the stairs leaned dangerously far to the left then back. I looked down into the abyss wondering how far we would have to fall before the end came.

"Anabeth!" I heard a voice shout my name, panic filling the deep tones and I locked eyes with Kili who stood on the other side. Suddenly I felt horrible for closing myself of to him the last few days, I would never get to...

"Lean forward!" Aragorn urged.

Our shaking platform shifted directions and lurched to where the rest of Fellowship stood. It collided with the stairs throwing us off. Legolas caught Aragorn and I and Boromir caught Frodo.

The Fellowship finished running across the stairs and made it to the other side, the sound of the falling section of stairs crashed behind us.

Gandalf had fallen to the back and stared into the darkness where the deep growls rumbled from.

"Gandalf!" I cried out, running back to him.

I had just made it to him when out of the black, fire and smoke poured forth. A huge horned giant flew up and landed just in front of us, flames swirling around its body. It opened its mouth and roared, heat whipping my dark hair from my face and searing my skin.

I felt paralyzed until Gandalf shoved at my back, pushing me towards the thin bridge that everyone but us had crossed.

I sprinted across with Gandalf following, not daring to look down. The devil's footsteps reverberated though the stone, it was nearly upon us.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted.

I turned from where I had almost made it across to see him standing before the behemoth. The monster merely snuffed in annoyance and put one of its clawed feet in the bridge.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed in horror.

"I am a member of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Annor." Gandalf raised his staff, a light shined out and enveloped him in a circle of brightness. "The dark fire will not avail you flame of Udun!"

It brought its flaming sword down on Gandalf. I screamed, believing that it would obliterate Gandalf. A bright light filled my vision and there was Gandalf standing there, his sword and staff still raised, the balrog clutching its shattered sword.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The balrog stepped forward and brought around a whip made of fire, snapping it at Gandalf.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf shouted in a voice so loud I had to cover my ears. He slammed his staff and sword down on the bridge causing white light to explode outwards.

Seeing that nothing seeming happened the balrog glared down at the wizard, huffing and stepping forwards. Then the stone under it fell away and the monster fell into the great chasm.

Gandalf turned to me, smiling in weary triumph and limping lightly forwards. I let out a breath I hadn't know I'd been holding and moved to help him.

Suddenly out of the pitch the balrog's whip shot up and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle and yanking him to the edge.

"Gandalf!" I yelled and ran to where he was hanging precariously over the edge. I fell to the ground when I reached him, one hand grabbing his dirty robes and the other arm bracing my weight and his on the rocky surface.

"Anabeth," he spoke sadly and calmly, "you need to let go."

"No! I can pull you up." But even as I said this I knew I couldn't. I could feel the flesh on the arm I used to brace us tearing and splitting open. The muffled voices of the others calling our names filtered into my consciousness.

We started slipping forward.

"Be strong my dear." Gandalf spoke, prying my hands off him.

"Fly you fools!" He said loudly for all to hear, then he let go, falling into the darkness that swallowed him up greedily.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed down into the black and I heard Frodo's cry echo my own.

I layed there starring disbelieving, hoping the Gandalf would come flying back up.

" Anabeth!" Boromir shouted.

Familiar strong arms wrapped around my waist, hauling me up, but I could not make out who it was. They guided me on an unseen path through the darkness and into warm light, so warm it could only be daylight.

I couldn't enjoy this fact, not at the expense we had just payed. The strong arms continued leading me into the light, but my legs refused to go any further. I collapsed, hot salty tears streaming down my face.

The arms followed me to the ground and held me close. I heard heartbroken screaming. Was that me?

I gulped in huge lungfuls of air, trying to calm down. After what seemed like hours I stopped screaming and looked around noticing for the first time my surroundings.

Boromir and Fili had a hold of Gimli who was trying desperately to break free and run back into the mines.

Merry held Pippin as they both cried.

Sam sat on the ground, his head in his hands.

Legolas stared off into the distance, his face expressionless but his eyes were full of anguish.

Aragorn stood apart, cleaning off his sword.

Someone moved my arm and I took in a hissed breath between clenched teeth. I looked down and saw that my arm had been torn to shreds. Deep cuts wound up and down my right forearm and crimson blood gushed out, pooling on the ground. Steady hands gently took my arm and began wrapping cloths around it, trying to stop the bleeding.

My eyes traveled up the arms and saw that it was Kili. I realized that it was him that had practicality carried me out of the mines and held me as I cried.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn called over.

"Give them a moment for pities sake!" Boromir shouted back angrily.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien!Come on. Boromir, Gimli, Fili, Kili get them up."

Kili gently got me to my feet. "That was a brave thing you did."

"But I couldn't save him."

Author's Note: Whew, I glad I finished this. I was hard writing this, but I pretty happy with the result, and I hope you like it to. Please review and thank you for reading!:)


	10. Chapter nine

Author's note: I don't own The Lord Of the Rings,The Hobbit, or World war Z. I'd like to take the time and thank everyone who has review, favorited or are following this story. Your support means a lot to me. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for this story I would love to hear them. I'm planning some major plot twists, though I want to hold true to the main story line. I've been very excited to write the scene that takes place in Lothlorien. Now that I'm getting close to moving on from the Fellowship Of The Ring I'd like to get your opinion: should I continue Anabeth's story in this fanfiction, or make a separate sequel posting?

Chapter Nine: Love Mingles with Grief

Third Person POV

The Fellowship ran for hours, sprinting through grassland and brush. The sky started to change from light blue to dark sapphire, the only marker they had for how much time had passed.

Kili couldn't get out of his mind the last words Anabeth had said before she had went silent. She had told him that she couldn't save Gandalf. Even though she was the only one able to run to him in that moment and try to pull him up from the abyss, it was clear to Kili that she placed the blame of his death on herself.

It was like she had folded in on herself, the bright fire that Kili had seen burn behind her eyes dimmed to a low, flickering ember. She had not spoken a single word since they had fled the rocky slopes outside of Moria. When he had finally gotten her to her feet she moved blindly, seemingly not seeing anything. He kept close to her, always holding on to her hand to make sure she didn't trip or fall in her stupor.

He remembered what she had said to him in Moria. Anabeth had been avoiding Kili, refusing to meet his gaze or look at him when she spoke. She told him that the closer you got to someone, the worse it hurt when they left. She had started to close herself off, baring him out, shutting up her emotions.

Her screams when they lost Gandalf cut right through him, and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and protect her from such hurt from touching her ever again. It was beyond sorrow, it was like her hope fell into the chasm with Gandalf.

Hope did feel lost. Kili had known Gandalf since had was a little dwarfling. And now he was gone, just like his uncle, and Balin, and Ori. Was there anything in this life but grief and death? Kili was beginning to understand what Anabeth meant, you love someone and they break you heart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Their surroundings began to change. Ancient trees with silvery leaves adoring their branches like feathers drifted by. An eery gray glow radiated dimly from the air around them. Kili instinctively pulled Anabeth closer. He expected her to pull away as she had done over the past days, but he was surprised when she curled closer, her bright blue eyes silently darting about the trees fearfully.

"Stay close young hobbits." Gimli gestured for them to walk by his side. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch, or terrible power. All her look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."

The young hobbits glanced into the trees, wanting to see any danger before it sneaked up on them.

_Kili. _Kili stopped short. A soft woman's voice entered his mind sounding young and yet old and wise. Strangely it was comforting. _All is not lost, you have but to look into your arms to see hope for the future. Beware for her pain is deep but her capacity to love is very great. Time will tell her part here._

"Well here's one dwarf she wont ensnare so easily." Gimli broke into Kili thoughts with his boasting. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox. Ohh!"

Arrows sprouted from every direction, at least a dozen pointed at each of the Fellowship. Kili snarled at the elves, pulling out his sword and turning Anabeth in him arms so she would be partially shielded from the arrows.

However Anabeth broke from her near cationic state at that moment. So little time after losing a loved one, the threat of the others in danger awakened the embers in her eyes to a blazing volcano. She now burned so brightly that several elves close to her and Kili took several steps back. Kili was not aware of this change in her and he took the elves fear as a sign that they were backing down. Glancing over at Anabeth he stumbled back at her expression. She had never looked so, so murderous, so full of rage.

Anabeth in a flash whipped out her twin daggers. She shot forward and in one swipe cut off the arrow heads on several of the elves' arrows pointed at Kili, Gimli and the hobbits. Everyone stood stock still at her display of speed and agression. The guards of Lothlorien had never been taken surprise before, least of all by a slip of a human girl.

Kili saw a blur of blue and silver and then the an elf leader had Anabeth pinned to the ground, ripping her daggers out of her hand. He soon found out she needed no weapons for before anyone could blink Anabeth was on top and the elf was pinned on the ground with his own dagger to his throat.

Quickly to avoid blood shed Aragorn rushed forward. "Anabeth, it all right you can release him they will not harm us."

The burning inferno in Anabeth's eyes dimmed, reason replacing rage. She looked down at the elf she had in her grasp and gasped, dropping the dagger in her hands. "I'm so sorry." She choked out and stumbled off the elf. Kili reached down, catching her before she fell to the ground and pulled her into his arms where she curled in on herself, all her strength crumbling visibly. Her demeanor went from vicious animal to small scared girl so fast that all present were dumfounded. It was not every day that one of the Galadhrim was bested, and this girl had taken on one of the realm's greatest warriors.

Pippin broke the silence as he spoke quietly to Merry, though all could hear, "She does that a lot." All the elves' eyes widened.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous," Fili said edging closer to his brother and Anabeth making sure to keep his ax between the elves and them, "It would be a really good idea to..." He looked up at the tall elves still aiming their weapons at them, "to just go back...away...from here."

The leader of the elven guard patrol got up off the ground, rubbing where Anabeth had bruised his neck and looked at the whole Fellowship, "You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the Wood, you cannot go back. " He finished his sentence looking at the small human in the arms of the young dwarf. He continued warily, "Come, she is waiting."

The elves put away their weapons, though kept a careful watch on the Fellowship, ready to protect their home at a moment's notice.

As the Fellowship was led deeper into the wood's of Lothlorien they watched in awe as the trees became taller and taller, stretching up into the sky. Housings and walkways looked like they grew out of the trees themselves clung to the great limbs and branches high above their heads. The faint glow that they had noticed when they had first entered the forest now brightly shone like iridescent sunlight, but that was impossible for it was night.

They came to a wide platform where the light was brightest. Stairs led up into light so pure that they had to shield their eyes as two figures descended towards them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anabeth's First Person POV

I was still shaking slightly from what happened earlier. I had not felt such rage in a long time, not since the days Eric and I lived on the streets in our ruined world. The leader that I had pinned to the ground led us to a platform high in the trees. Stairs led up into a light.

I covered my eyes as the two figures walked down the stairs before us. A tall real man, uhh elf, came into my view first. He was dressed in light silver and his long blonde hair flowed past his shoulders. He held the hand of a young woman. I saw that the white light seemed to radiate off her, blinding me. Her face was obscured but I saw that she was tall covered completely in flowing white silk and her wavy blond hair streamed like a waterfall to her waist.

As the man and woman came to the last step the light surrounding the woman dimmed and I could see her face. She was very beautiful and ethereal.

The man next to her looked to Aragorn. "Eleven there are, yet twelve there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar"

I heard a choking sob and everyone turned to me. It had came from me, but I didn't care if others saw my anguish. Gandalf was gone and it was my fault, I didn't save him, just like I didn't save my family.

The woman's blue eyes caught mine and I saw sympathy there, like she had heard my thoughts. She opened her mouth and spoke, "Gandalf did not pass the borders of these woods." The man next to her looked at her, a hint of grief on his face. "He has fallen onto shadow."

Legolas looked up at her and spoke, his usually smooth voice catching in places. "He was taken by both shadow and flame, a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," The woman turned, her eyes piercing mine like she was speaking to me, "we do not yet know his full purpose."

Gimli and Fili who were standing next to me and Kili huffed, drawing the her gaze.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazaddum fill your hearts Gimli son of Gloin and Fili heir of Thorin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." She tuned her eyes on Boromir who gasped and looked away.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." The man said.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stay but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." She looked to Sam, "Yet hope remains while company is true." She lifted her gaze and took in the whole Fellowship. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Her eyes came to rest on my arm, which I had cradled to my chest. Blood had started to seep through the crude bandage staining it deep red. "We will care for your wounded. Come young one." She held out her hand to me, beckoning me forward and smiling comfortingly.

In this strange place I knew I should feel fear, but I felt safe looking up at the woman. I tried to walk to her, only Kili's arms stopped me.

"No." he said. He looked at her with distrust, pulling me closer.

"Kili," Aragorn said coming over to stand by us, "Lady Galadriel is among one of the best healers in Middle Earth. Anabeth will be in good hands."

Kili looked up at him and I tried to pull away again but his arms locked me in place. I turned in his arms so we were face to face. He turned his searching eyes on me. His protectiveness was taking me off guard. "I'll be okay." Kili shook his head, refusing to let go. I lifted my hand to his face brushing my finger over his cheek, cutting off what ever he was about to say. He looked down at me in shock. "I will see you soon." And I stepped away, his arms finally releasing me.

I felt his warm gaze on my back as I took the woman's hand. Lady Galadriel, so that was her name, looked over my head and smiled to herself at something she found amusing. She led me up the stairs as the rest of the Fellowship was lead to sleeping quarters. Kili's voice carried over to me as he grumbled to Fili about something.

"_You must have questions._" She said while we walked through many corridors, the elves we passed stopped and bowed slightly to her as she glided by. "There has not been a visitor from another world here before."

"_How do you know I'm from a different world?_" I asked startled that she knew this about me.

"_ I was there when you and your brother were brought over."_

_ "It was your voice I heard in the darkness!"_

She smiled and then laughed softly a light shinning in her eyes.

"_What is it?_"

"A_ sign that you were meant for this world._" She answered. "_Your mastery of my kin's tongue is remarkable for one of the race of men."_

_ "What? I can't speak elvish."_

_ "My dear," _She spoke, running her hand down my face. "_what do you think we have been speaking for the last few minutes?_"

I was still speechless as we came into a white room with a basin full of water in the center of the room and two elven maids.

They led my over to a carved chair and took my arm. They carefully began to unwrap my bandages. I shuddered in pain, the gashes looked even worse than they had a only hours before.

"That's gonna scar." I said mostly to my self.

Lady Galadriel put two fingers under my chin and raised my head so I was looking directly at her. "Scars gained in a battle to safe loved ones are never ugly." She ran a hand along my injured arm, the pain diminishing almost instantly and the blaring redness around the cuts disappeared. "Scars such as these carry a beauty of their own."

The pain completely vanished and I glanced down. I gasped, the cuts had faded to dark lines of scar tissue. It looked like vines of ivy curled around my arm. I ran my hand over the scars. "Thank you." My eyes met hers and she slightly bowed her head.

"Before you return to your friends you may wish to clean up." Gesturing to the bath that had been drawn. She turned to leave, taking the elven maids with her. Once the maids had left she hesitated at the door turning to me. "I know now you feel that closing off your heart seems like the best way to protect yourself. To close a heart to love is worse than not ever living in the first place."

"What do you mean?" I asked but she turned and quickly glided from the room, leaving me alone.

I sighed and let my eyes roam over the the room. A dress had been left for me to change into when I finished. I felt a little uncomfortable stripping down, especially with a huge wall wide window taking up one of the walls. There didn't seem to be anyone around so I quickly took off my traveling clothes and jumped into the tub.

I scrubbed my skin hard, trying to get all the dirt of Moria off. My skin started to turn a scary shade of red from my vigorous efforts. Tears escaped my eyes, not from the pain I was causing myself, but from everything than had happened. My world, my family were gone. Kili and Fili's family and friends were gone. Gandalf was gone. My tears fell down my face and mixed with the hot bath water. I tried to wash my hair but hard sobs racked my body making my hands useless. Plenty of people probably heard me and normally I would never let anyone hear something like this, but not now, now I didn't care.

"My Lady." a knock sounded at my door accompanied by a concerned and vaguely familiar man's voice.

My eyes shot to the door, half expecting them to open. I hustled out of the tub, grabbing a towel and drying off. "I'll be just a minute." I answered the voice.

I toweled my hair and picked up the dress that was left for me. It was silky and its faint blue made it glow in the night light. Slipping it over my head I bundled up my traveling clothes and weapons.

Yanking open the door I was faced with none other than the elf I had attacked upon entering the forest. "Oh crow!" I let out girlish squeak and took a huge step back.

He remained where had had been standing and stared at me with intense eyes. He didn't look exactly happy to see me. One guess why.

"Uhh, I'm truly sorry for, you know. Umm..." not knowing his name. I looked at the ground so I didn't have to look at him.

"My name is Haldir. The Lady Galadriel asked that I lead you to the rest of your company." he said curtly.

"Ok." I clutched my clothes close while he led me through endless corridors.

We walked in silence for several minutes before he broke it.

"Nearly a thousand years."

"What did you say." I had hardly heard him.

"It's been nearly a thousand years since another warrior has taken me by surprise and bested me." His voice was neutral. I couldn't tell it this was a good thing, or if he was really pissed about it.

"I'm sorry." I repeated softly.

"You have gained my respect for your skills. I will not underestimate you again." He answered in that same neutral tone.

Oh, I was not expecting that.

We had descended from the high trees and came upon a small clearing on the ground where I saw the Fellowship. Gimli looked to be already asleep. My eyes roved over the hobbits who huddled close together, to where Fili sat with Aragorn cleaning their weapons, and down to where Boromir and Legolas sat alone.

Then my eyes caught Kili's dark brown ones. Relief first showed on his face, then his expression turned darker when he caught sight of my escort. I was a little taken aback. He looked very angry and I looked back at the elf next to me who had the elven equivalent of a smirk on his face. What was going on?

I walked down the rest of the steps and Kili met me at the bottom, still glaring daggers over my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I asked him when I reached him.

Kili broke off the staring contest as the elf turned and left, and looked at me incredulously, "That's my line." He took my injured arm and inspected it, tracing the now scars making my arm tingle strangely, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's only a scar now. How's everyone else doing?"

"I think Frodo is taking it the hardest. He's hardly said a word, except to say that he's fine."

He took my arm and took my over to the far side of the clearing. We sat down on the grass, our backs resting on the huge trunk of a golden tree.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"I'm sorry about Balin, and Ori. I know they meant a lot to you."

He looked down, "I'll survive."

I reached out and laced our fingers together, his huge hand swallowing mine.

A faint chanting floated down on the air. A song was being sung from all the limbs and branches, a deep grief echoed all around us.

"What is that?" Kili asked softly.

Legolas gazed upwards before answering him,"A lament for Gandalf."

"What do they say about him?" Pippin asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still to near." Legolas said sadly near tears.

"Do you know what they are singing?" Kili asked me.

I looked up into the night sky, watching the stars while I listened to the sad song. "Wisest of all Maiar," I began, "What drove you to leave, that which you loved? No more will you wander, the green fields of this Earth. The bonds cut, the spirit broken." Tears were falling freely from my eyes. Would I ever stop? "Mithrandir, Mithrandir, Oh Pilgrim Grey. No more will you wander the orange world. Your journey has ended in darkness."

I let out a sigh and turned to Kili who gazed sadly around. "It's beautiful." I said.

"You understood it?" Kili asked, slight surprise showing on his face.

"I probably should have said something earlier. Ever since I came here the languages of this world are becoming easier and easier for me to understand."

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. _" He said almost to himself. The words Kili spoke were course and rough, harsher than elvish, and yet it sounded just as entrancing.

"What was the language you spoke in?" I was curious.

"Khuzdul, the tongue of my people."

"What are the Misty Mountains?" When I asked this I saw a shadow cross over his face. I hope I hadn't said anything wrong. "Its ok if you don't want to talk about it."

He hesitated for a moment. "Its from a song about the Fall of Erebor. My uncle Thorin was there the day Erebor was taken by Smaug, the dragon."

"Will you tell me about him?" I asked, scooting closer.

"My uncle used to tell Fili and I about the great halls of gold running though the vastness of Erebor and the many battles he fought in. We would listen to his tales for hours, wishing we were of with him on one of his adventures. After my great grandfather died and my grandfather went missing, Thorin stepped up to be king but he was never quite the same. He was meant to be King Under the Mountain, but with the Mountain taken he led our people to the Blue Mountains. He built a prosperous life for us there and, though we didn't have the gold of Erebor, our people were never for want. He was one of the greatest and strongest leaders I've ever known and he inspired loyalty in so many. I wish you could have met him."

He stopped and turned, facing me. "I'd like to hear more about you home."

"Really?" He nodded. "Well, my family lived a fairly simple life. Our home was in a place called New York city. We live in an apartment, a small compartment in a bigger building where many other families lived with us. It wasn't much, but we were happy. You've met my brother, so you know how hyper he is." Confusion showed on Kili's face, its doubtful that he would know what hyper is. "Um, hyper means that he is really active and hard to get him to stay still. My parents would chase him around trying to get him to do his school work or eat his vegetables or clean his room." I laughed a little at this memory. "There was never a dull day. My sister was born just a few months after I started college, a school for higher learning. I was studying to be a teacher, I love working with children."

A breeze blew by and I shivered, pulling my knees closer to my chest.

"Are you cold?" Kili asked me.

"A little, these elven dresses aren't really made to keep you very warm."

Kili took off his heavy overcoat that he still had on and draped it over my shoulders and sat next to me. My breath hitched as he put his arm around my waist. We had not been this close since that day we had to hide in the rocky hills. Memories of what had almost happened flooded back to me and my heart began pounding in my chest.

Turning to look at him I found that our faces were so close that all I had to do was lean forward just a litt... No stop it! I pulled back from him and he must have seen the change in my demeanor.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked brushing his hand across my cheek making my face blaze red.

"I thing we should..." I said lowly. He looked down his expression showed that he was remembering what I said in Moria, that if you love all you get is pain. "Maybe we..." Agh! Why couldn't I say this right... what about what Lady Galadriel said? Maybe it was time to stop living in my shell. "...should take a chance."

Kili's head shot up, his face brightening. He leaned forward and my head started spinning. His eyes searched my face like he was waiting for my permission. One of his hands reached up into my dark hair and the other brushed my face. He stopped leaning forwards, only mere centimeters away. We were both breathing deeply. I'd had enough, my hand came up hold the hand he had on my face and I crossed what little distance remained between us.

Our lips brushed lightly,warm, like feathers were dancing across my lips. Deepening we pulled each other closer, he ran his fingers through my hair. Our combined and shared grief mixed with other emotions I had no name for yet. There was a wetness on my cheeks, I think I was crying. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Like in this sea of pain I hadn't realized I'd been drowning and now I'd found the air again. Yes, there was still grief, still pain. But for the first time, for the first time since the day my world ended I felt like there might actually be some hope.

We pulled apart. I was taking in gulps of air, but I found myself feeling better than I had in along time. I felt a glimmer of happiness.

"There's that smile I miss." Kili murmured running his finger over my smiling lips, giving me a smile of his own.

Glancing over at the rest of the Fellowship I noticed that it had gotten very quite and everyone had gone to sleep except us.

"We should get some rest." I said.

"I know." he agreed.

I started to get up but Kili kept a hold of my arm. "It would be warmer if you stayed here." He whispered patting the ground next to him.

I nodded and layed down next to him, propping my head up on the trunk of the tree behind us. He took his coat and draped it over both of us as a blanket of sorts. Despite our closeness he was a perfect gentleman, barley touching me. It was only a few minutes later that I felt myself drifting off into sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I don't know what caused me to wake up sometime in the middle of the night. Sitting up I glanced around the clearing. The chill air made my breath visible in the dim light.

_Anabeth, come. _Lady Galadriel's voice echoed in my head.

Standing, my feet seemed to move of their own accord leading me down a flight of stairs. Turning round a corner I almost ran into Frodo who was rushing up the stairs. Colliding Frodo started to fall backwards and I grabbed his shoulders catching him.

'Whoa! Frodo are you ok?" His face was an alarmingly shade of white and he was visibly shaking.

"She's waiting for you." he said softly and tried to brush past me.

I stepped in his path blocking his, "What's wrong Frodo." I asked. "I'm here to help you."

"I'm sorry Anabeth, but you can't help me, not this time." Frodo shook his head and walked quickly past me and disappeared around the corner.

I stood there for a few moments. The sweet young hobbit that Frodo had been when I had first met him was disappearing and there seemed to be nothing I could do to stop it.

Sighing I continued down the steps. Coming to the bottom a small blue water fall sat cradled by the roots of a great tree in the corner. A pedestal stood in the center, the surface wavering with the clear water it held.

Lady Galadriel was waiting for me, light from the water reflecting shafts of light on her face making her seem like a mirage.

"Will you also look into the mirror?" I heard her voice reverberate both in my ears and my head.

"Did Frodo look?" Is this what made him so unsettled?

"Yes."

"What did he see?"

"That is something only he can say."

"What will I see?" Part of me wanted to walk over and look into the pool of water while another, rational part of me was begging my to turn and run.

"Even the wisest cannot tell," She said glancing into the mirror. "for the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things... that have not yet come to pass."

I approached slowly, my eyes roving over the reflecting water. All I saw was my face for a few minutes. Then the image started to change.

In the mirror was my father playing catch with Eric in the park, a time when our family was alive, happy and whole.

Shifting the mirror settled on a small, ivy covered cottage nestled deep in a forest. The door swung open and a little girl came running out her long brown hair a mess of tangles, and jumped into the arms of...Kili! She turned her head and I saw her eyes, my eyes, a bright blue shinning brightly.

Then the scene caught fire, burning away into ashes, leaving behind a scorched earth. Thousands upon thousands of malformed creatures swarmed over the rocky plain and a great, fiery orange red eye atop a black tower blazed in the distance. Sauron! His gaze wandered, settling on a young man walking down the streets of what I recognized as Dubai, India. The man held his cell phone in one hand talking to someone and a cup of coffee in to other. He stopped walking abruptly dropping his cell phone and crushing his cup in his hand, coffee exploding everywhere. Falling to the ground he began twitching uncontrollably, flailing his limbs and beating his head on the ground. _Oh god, I know what this is!_ Getting to his feet he threw himself at a woman trying to shield her baby and he torn into her throat.

Then I saw a man with long sandy blond hair and a weeks worth of stumble on his face clutching a box to his chest as he stared at a zombie on the other side of a plexiglass wall. Setting the box down he pulled out a bottle and a syringe. Drawing some of the fluid onto the needle he jabbed his arm. He picked up the box and pushed a button on the wall opening the door. The zombie glazed white eyes followed the motion of the door pulling back then... lunged at the man and sinking its teeth into his shoulder.

The mirror shifted again and now my mother and sister's bodies were strewn across the ground the monster that used to be my father leaning over them, their blood seeping out of its mouth.

I let out a scream and wrenched my eyes away. "No!" I shouted and slammed my fist down on the water shattering the image.

I shoved off from the pedestal and landed hard on my back breathing in hard gasps.

"I know what it is you saw," Galadriel glided over and held out her hand to help me up. "for it is also in my mind."

"Sauron is the reason, he caused, why?" I could hardly breath. I looked to her for answers as she helped me to my feet.

"Sauron's thirst for power has grown beyond the borders of this world." She began to circle the mirror, running her fingers over the wet surface. "He knew he could not defeat your world in an all out war, they were to strong for even him to defeat. Sauron used his dark spirit to seep across the walls that separated out worlds and poison your people. He was weakened them to the point of collapse. If he is victorious over Middle Earth his attack on Earth will come swiftly. He will have dominion over all life, even onto the ending of the world."

She came to a stop in front of me, leaning down so we were face to face. "But through the tear he created between our worlds, you were able to be brought through."

"What can you possibly hope that I can do?"

Taking my hand she sneezed it gently, "Even one person can change the course of the future."

Author's note: So what do you all think? Sauron created the zombie plague!


End file.
